


Reward

by allthatconfetti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Belgium NT, Belgium National Team, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/pseuds/allthatconfetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dries scores the winning goal in their first World Cup game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

Dries loved international break. But he really, really loved the World Cup. He liked the prestigious stadiums, the sound of the roaring crowd, the dizzying sensation of scoring the winner, and the feeling of being enveloped from all sides by his team, by his friends.

But really, Dries loved everything that happens after the most.

Mousa's arms circled him, his fingers firmly cuffing his wrists, pinning him to his person, as if somehow Dries would escape if he loosened his grip. Like he would really want to escape from this. He sighed softly, happily, into the other's mouth. Mousa smelled like soap and grass, but also strangely like honey. Dries liked that smell. He liked Mousa, warm, solid, generous Mousa. He liked him more than scoring game-winning goals. Maybe.

"Why do I get to do all the work while you two get to cuddle?" Jan grumbled. There was an almighty pout on his lovely face as he shuffled up the bed, prying Dries' knees apart gingerly and settling between them. "I like cuddling. I want to do the cuddling." He pressed his cheek against Dries' bare inner thigh and squeezed his kneecap.

Maybe the occasion of the World Cup threatened to overwhelm them but as long as it was the three of them, here, in and among these sheets, they would keep the hysteria to a minimum and remember who they were playing for. Belgium, yes, and maybe, for each other too. And for these post-match rewards. That was definitely high up on that list as well.

Mousa broke away from kissing Dries. "Jantje," he spoke wryly, his voice somewhat hoarse, "You conceded the penalty."

Dries let out a giggle as he heard Jan's sigh of indignation, but the giggle got caught on its way out and he gasped as he felt Jan's warm hand palming him through his sweats. Ordinarily, this would have been a very equal opportunity endeavor between the three of them. However, circumstances dictated that Dries would get special treatment tonight and he wasn't complaining.

"Maybe next time, I score the goal, and then both of you suck me off, huh?"

Mousa retorted with a pithy reply, but then Jan took Dries into his mouth completely and, well, if this wasn't incentive to try to score more goals then Dries didn't know what was.


End file.
